


The Snow Queen

by TheColorBlue



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music inspired by Frozen and Frozen Fever early teasers, written before their initial release. I've had these around for a while, but decided to rerecord and post them now :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt, angry, and determined to isolate herself in her ice palace, Elsa sings this when Anna comes and attempts to coax her sister to return home with her.

ELSA  
Everything you see is an extension of me,  
All the ice and the snow,  
And the wind blowing harsh and low.  
Like a winter storm, all my powers have come and grown...

Dearest Ana, when they drove me away, I wandered lost and alone.  
Now you'll see that I'm free! And I've learned to let it go...


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by early teaser images for "Frozen Fever." Uh, basically just an alternate song for "Making Today a Perfect Day" I guess!

ELSA  
Spring is here, and the flowers blooming into life around us  
Are brighter than the life we had for so long;  
Spring is here, and the water melting from the ice and snow  
Are sending me a message that’s pretty clear;

I’ve never been there when you needed it;

ANNA  
Well I! Have never been the perfect sister you deserved—

ELSA  
Well, now, we’ve grown up, and it’s time to see—

ELSA & ANNA  
It’s going to be a perfect day for you and me.


End file.
